Kylie Jenner
Kylie Kristen Jenner (born ) is an American media personality. She has starred in the E! reality television series since 2007 and is the founder and owner of cosmetic company . At age 14 in 2012, she collaborated with the clothing brand , along with her sister , and created a line of clothing, "Kendall & Kylie". In 2015, Jenner launched her own cosmetics line called Kylie Lip Kits, which was renamed to Kylie Cosmetics the following year. She also released a mobile app that reached number one on the iTunes App Store. According to magazine, Jenner's net worth is estimated at US$1 billion, making her, at age 21, the world's youngest billionaire as of March 2019. However, the notion of Jenner being self-made is a subject of controversy, owing to her privileged background. In November 2018, New York Post credited her for being the most influential celebrity in the fashion industry. Early life Jenner was born in 1997 in Los Angeles, California. The youngest daughter of 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Bruce Jenner (now ) and TV personality , she has an older sister, . On Kris's side of the family, she has three older half-sisters, , and , and one older half-brother, . Jenner also has three older half-brothers from Caitlyn's side of the family—Burt, Brandon, and Brody Jenner—and an older half-sister, Casey. Personal life Jenner dated rapper Tyga, from 2014 to 2017. Jenner and rapper Travis Scott started dating in April 2017. They have one daughter, named Stormi. They separated in September 2019. Wealth In March 2019, Forbes Magazine included Jenner on its list of billionaires. Apart from her TV career that began with Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Jenner's bulk wealth also comes from her make-up company, Kylie Cosmetics, valued at $900 million. Lawsuits and civil disputes "Kylie" trademark In February 2017, Australian singer won a legal battle against Jenner for name trademark "Kylie". Jenner had filed a U.S. trademark application for use of the name "Kylie" for "advertising services" and "endorsement services" in 2015. Vlada Haggarty In January 2017, make-up artist Vlada Haggarty claimed that Jenner had stolen the creative style and aesthetic of her own work, such as the dripping gloss lip and golden finger tips, for her own products, and that Jenner had a history of taking Haggerty's original dripping lip art and passing it off as her own. Jenner later credited Vlada on social media and her work on the creation of the logo and an undisclosed settlement was paid to avoid any future legal issues. Neon lip logo Sara Pope, a British painter whose work has been featured in art galleries in several cities across the globe, filed a lawsuit against Jenner and NBC Universal for the use of a neon lip logo. Pope stated that Jenner posted to her social media accounts an image that was remarkably similar to Pope's most famous piece, "Temptation Neon" and used it to promote Jenner's TV series Life of Kylie. TMZ reported that the production art created for the series, including the lip design, was created by a third party designer. Filmography Television Music videos Film Awards and nominations References Category:YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers